


blaming

by sigmamaymightwrite



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27581288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sigmamaymightwrite/pseuds/sigmamaymightwrite
Summary: Hound tries to decipher their feelings, and decides to confess.
Relationships: Bloodhound/Mirage | Elliott Witt, miragehound - Relationship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41





	blaming

**Author's Note:**

> hello, hi, I’m not good at keeping up on writing and I’m very self conscious. I love Miragehound and I hope you all like this or I’ll cry.
> 
> consider following me on tumblr. my url is literally @miragehound

It was taking a lot out of them to prepare for the night. Since the match a few weeks before that resulted in Hound breaking an arm, Elliott and them had been spending more time together than ever before. It was a duos match, and after many successful games that they played together, the audience seemed keen on seeing them paired up. So, the season was modified to include more duo games, and they seemed to be paired time after time. Hound wasn’t naive or clueless to the fans’ thoughts. They snuck around online, and they knew how people felt about the pair. Half of them thought that Bloodhound and Mirage just fought well together; the other half, however, had more… colorful ideas of them. It was amusing, but also brought thoughts to their mind that they hadn’t really thought about before pretty much ever.

The match wasn’t extremely eventful. It was seven squads left, and Elliott suggested a sniper spot for them both. Hound was much more used to up close combat, but they could easily tell that he was excited for the idea. They later found out that Elliott wanted to do it often, but never really got the chance to, especially when he’d just get outnumbered on decisions. They figured it couldn’t hurt, and they in fact even took down two teams from the perch. In a moment of excitement, Elliott wanted to high five, and they obliged, only to get sniped themselves and knocked off the cliff.

The game was more or less a glorified paintball match. Bruises were common, and major injuries could happen under certain circumstances. If a legend was downed, they were teleported from the arena, until they were respawned or their teammate brought them back. Except, Hound couldn’t be brought back this time, because they had fallen in such a way that their lower arm broke. They were taken out, and patched up, and with the modern tech they had at their disposal, was told two weeks was all they needed.

But, they learned that Elliott felt at fault. They didn’t blame him, or blame the sniper that downed them. It was the purpose of the game. There was no need to hold it against anyone. So, as a sign of no hard feelings, Hound made an extra serving of a meal and gave it to Elliott, hoping to relieve some worry. This caused a back and forth for days; Hound gives food to show they aren’t blaming him, Elliott gives food to show that he feels bad about it. It slowly evolved into them just… spending time together. Late night texts if one couldn’t sleep, dinners together, training together.

But, it got to the point that Hound couldn’t stop thinking about him. Thoughts they’d never had before circled their mind. They were unsure how to decipher them, but they knew that Elliott meant a lot to then. He made them feel warm, safe. They knew they could trust him, be close to him, and not have to worry about him causing problems for them. It took some time to even understand the feelings, but they knew it meant something. He meant so much to them. They were never great with words, but they figured they’d just let it spill out and let the words form themselves when the moment came.

They attempted to make themself look nice for the night, versus their usual baggy sweatpants and hoodie that they wore in casual moments. Hound opted instead for a nicer, but loose, brown sweater, black leggings, and black combat boots. Their hair was half up, half down, and they wore a pair of red tinted goggles and their black fabric mask. They invited Elliott to go with them to their favorite spot, a clearing in the woods nearby that had no light pollution, and allowed anyone to see the stars in clear view. They had a whole picnic of desserts available, paired with wines. And, of course, candles. They loved their candles.

Basket on their arm, they knocked on the door to Elliott’s room in the compound, only for the door to be opened immediately. He must have been ready.

“Hey, Hou—“ Elliott stopped in his tracks, grin fading into an expression of shock. He didn’t seem disappointed, he seemed impressed. He laughed, eyeing them for a moment. “W-Wow, you look… inced—inred—incri—amazing. You clean up well when you want to, don’t you?”

Hound just rolled their eyes, a soft laugh escaping them. “Are you ready to go?”

They left the compound, and it didn’t take long to get there. However, it did involve some help for Elliott, as he definitely did not wear the right shoes. But, once they arrived, Hound set up the picnic in no time. Candles lit, wine poured, desserts laid out. But, Elliott’s eyes weren’t on the food, they were instead aimed upwards. He looked in awe.

“Wow. You weren’t kidding when you said this was the perfect spot,” he said, moving to lean back on the palms of his hands.

Hound chuckled, reaching to grab their glass of wine. “I come out here when I can’t sleep, which, as you know, is more often than not.” They stayed quiet for a moment, swirling the drink in their glass. The reflection of the stars bounced off the liquid, and Hound took a deep breath, sighing it out slowly.

“I like to keep it a secret, but… you’ve done so much for me lately, that I wanted to share it with you.”

Elliott’s gaze fell to theirs. He smiled softly, one of admiration and gratefulness. “I’m honored, Hound. It’s… really nice out here, but being any place with you is wonderful.”

They grinned, even if he couldn’t see it. They looked up at him for a moment, courage swelling up finally.

“I’ve been thinking, lately…” they began, eyes landing on the flickering flame of a candle. “You’ve done so much for me, and I know you’d say the same of me, but I want you to hear me out. I’ve never been great at understanding my feelings. Having lost my family when I was young, I’d been afraid to get close to anyone. But, in these past few weeks, I’ve felt happier than ever. I realized you make me feel safe, and… after some thinking, and searching, I think…”

They took another deep breath, trying to keep themself steady. Their hand was shaking. They’d never felt this nervous before. Why was this throwing them off? Why now?

“I think I have feelings for you.”

Elliott’s jaw dropped, and he couldn’t really think of what to say. Hound’s anxiety worsened.

‘He doesn’t feel the same. I’ve messed it up— I’ve ruined it—‘

“Hound.” Their thoughts were cut off, Elliott’s lips now curled into an adoring smile. “I… I never thought that I’d be the one to gain the famed Bloodhound’s feelings. How lucky am I?”

Hound just laughed, unsure how to respond to that.

“How lucky am I that they return my feelings?” Elliott added, his voice low. Hound realized he must be able to tell how scared they were, and must be trying his best to calm them. However, it just made them think about doing something they’d never thought to do before.

A hand reached up to remove their mask, which was met with wide eyes from Elliott. Before he could really respond, Hound leaned over the food spread out, and pressed their lips to his, only to be met with the same passion. Arms wrapped around his neck, his arms wrapping around their waist. With how he was positioned, it only resulted in them falling over, Hound’s weight on top of him.

He let out a groan, but laughed playfully. They went to move off him, muttering out an embarrassed apology, but he only tightened his arms around them, smiling at them. Thank the gods for the dim lighting, because their face was probably bright red from just looking at him.

“Don’t apologize,” he said, his voice still low. “I don’t blame you for it.”

Full circle, huh? Hound just laughed, and moved to cup his face, pressing their lips to his again, unable to contain the smile that spread on their lips as they did.


End file.
